


Shiori's Journal Diary

by siucchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Masaomi's A+ Parenting, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Romance, Teen Romance, mature - Freeform, young adult
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siucchi/pseuds/siucchi
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou tengah mencari buku di perpustakaan keluarga, namun justru menemukan cetak memori berharga, bagi orang yang telah tiada. [Masaomi x Shiori]





	Shiori's Journal Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Shiori's Journal Diary
> 
> a fanfiction written by siucchi
> 
> Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Inspired by… you.

 

Jenjang kaki berbungkus celana jeans melintasi deretan buku yang tersusun rapih pada rak-rak di dua sisi jalan. Irama ketukannya khidmat memenuhi ruang megah yang seringkali diliputi sunyi. Langkahnya terfokus ke ujung beranda yang menyimpan sebuah tujuan. Cahaya temaram yang menemani sepaket meja-kursi di sudut dinding menjadi tempatnya mengusai jejak. Belah bibirnya meniup simpul sarang laba-laba pada lubang kursi, dan telapak tangan difungsikan mengibas partikel debu yang bertebaran di atas meja.

Dua tumpuk buku tebal diletakkan di atas meja. Ia menghela napas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya memutar kepala untuk mencari objek ketertarikan lagi. Atensinya bergeser ke sebuah sudut di balik rak yang berselimut debu. Partikel koloid yang terbias cahaya lampu menuntunnya mendekat, hingga ia mengintip ke celah berongga dipenuhi gelap.

Sebuah buku bersampul merah  _maroon_  tergeletak. Beberapa kertas hampir terpisah dari urut halamannya. Tidak terbiasa pada susunan benda yang tak teratur, inisiatif mengontrolnya memungut objek malang yang terpisah dari kawanannya. Endusannya menolak debu yang nyaris terhirup sia-sia, ia lalu mendaratkan buku itu pada susunan yang tak rapat. Belum sepenuhnya disusun, insting menuntut rasa ingin tahu terlontar. Ia baca judul pada sampul, ' _Shiori's Journal Diary'_.

Alisnya langsung bertaut. Ketika sampul dibuka, selembar foto lecak setengah terekat di halaman pertama. Menampilkan sosok wanita bertubuh ramping sedang berdiri membelakangi kamera. Tangannya menahan topi fedora yang telah mengembuskan helai rambut merahnya. Ia mengenali sosok di cetak memori itu, Akashi Shiori, ibunya.

Merasa menemukan privasi yang tidak semestinya sembarang dibuka, ia menoleh kanan-kiri, sekadar memastikan tak ada yang curi pandang saat ia tengah mendobrak rahasia. Selain hening yang mengisi perpustakaan, yang tersisa hanyalah ia dan buku-buku bisu namun menyimpan dunia.

Buku jurnal dibawa ke meja dan ia duduk menikmati bacaan barunya. Halaman kedua dibuka, rasa penasaran tak lagi hinggap, tapi penuh menggerogoti benaknya.

* * *

_January, 12_

_Tahun baru selalu punya alasan untuk dijadikan kedok harapan. Aku lelah. Tak bisa diingkari, aku ingin berhenti dari penderitaan ini semua. Tapi bagian terbaiknya adalah, aku melewati tahun baru bersamamu. Dua kali bertengkar sejak pertama bertemu cukup melelahkan, bukan? Dan aku masih belum juga bisa melepasmu dari hidupku._

_._

_January, 17_

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mulanya, kini tokoh utama jurnalku adalah kamu. Aku tidak paham bagaimana detilnya, tapi yang mengisi benakku adalah kamu. Meski rata-rata tentang luka, tapi yang menyambangi kertas putihku adalah kamu._

_Alasan mengapa aku menggenggam pena, menggores tinta, untuk kukenang, sebagai bukti bahwa kita pernah melakukan ini-itu berdua._

_Aku bersyukur dipertemukan denganmu. Aku beruntung memilikimu sebagai kekasih. Aku selalu mendoakan kebaikan, dan semua tentangmu._

.

Shiori bisa dibilang sedang menabung keberuntungan. Satu hari sebelum pesta pernikahan kakaknya, ia menderita luka fisik yang membuatnya nyeri semalaman. Ibu jarinya terjepit pintu mobil. Nyut-nyutan tak tertolong. Pedihnya tak henti membuat air mata deras mengalir.

Sang kekasih, Masaomi, menyarankan agar ia dispensasi membantu keluarga. Namun Shiori enggan, sesisi rumahnya sibuk menyiapkan acara, ia sulit diam dan memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas ringan. Masaomi menawarkan bantuan, tapi lebih dulu ditolak halus karena bisa kacau kalau orangtuanya tahu Shiori punya 'teman' lelaki.

Masih sebagai seksi bantu-bantu acara pernikahan kakak lelakinya besok, kesakitan membuat rindunya membuncah. Tawaran Masaomi yang berkata ingin menjenguk akhirnya diterima juga. Menjelang sore, jarak delapan belas kilometer dari Suginami ke Minato ditempuh Masaomi demi mengunjungi kekasih. Perjalanan dengan sepeda motor memakan waktu satu jam lebih karena macet.

Titik temu mereka di belakang komplek, agar keduanya tak dikenal sehingga tidak menimbulkan dugaan apa-apa di kalangan gosip tetangga. Bercengkrama sedikit, menceritakan kembali bagaimana Shiori teledor saat menutup pintu mobil sampai mencelakai tangannya, Masaomi menyungging senyum miris sambil mengelus kepala gadisnya.

"Maaf, tanggal tua, aku hanya bawa ini," sahut Masaomi ringan, menyodorkan sebotol minuman perasa jeruk yang dibungkus kantung berlabel minimarket terdekat.

"Aw, sayang, terima kasiiih!" seru si gadis melonjak girang, menerima pemberian dan melingkarkan tangannya ke si lelaki—yang langsung ditangkis oleh sang kekasih, berdalih ini di tempat umum. "Jadi, aku tidak ditraktir, nih?" tanya Shiori manja.

Masaomi menggeleng, "Kamu minta traktir terus, sekali-kali gantian, dong."

Dua alis terangkat, "Oh, boleh."

Masaomi mengekeh, "Hahaha, bercanda, sayang."

Destinasi berikutnya adalah sebuah kafe yang menyajikan makanan ala barat. Disebabkan tipisnya persediaan uang, maka minimalis pula pesanan yang diajukan. Berbekal kentang goreng dan segelas minuman bersoda, keduanya mengambil tempat di sudut ruang yang tampak terjaga privasinya, dengan tabir kaca pelindung yang menghalangi intip-intip jahil orang lain. Seperti biasa, Shiori bercerita tentang peristiwa yang dialaminya, dan Masaomi mendengarkan sambil tertawa.

Gelas kemasan plastik diraih, Shiori mengusaikan tawa, "Selesai, deh, haha."

"Jangan dihabiskan, aku belum minum sama sekali, lho!" sela Masaomi cepat.

"Iiih," Shiori mendelik, "kamu dari tadi tidak memperhatikan ceritaku, kan."

"Aku dengarin, kok. Kamu terus saja makan kentang dan minum cola-nya," nampan cokelat digeser, Masaomi mengambil alih haknya, "sekarang ini tinggal bagianku."

"Ih, rakus."

Masaomi akhirnya mengulas senyum, mengalah. "Iya, deh, iya… ini semua punya kamu."

Shiori mengerucutkan bibir, "Uuu, sayang, sayaaang~"

Masaomi membuat jarak, "Sudah, ah, malas aku."

"Aku kasih, tapi…" satu stik kentang diambil, dijepit kedua belah bibir, di arahkan ke kekasih yang duduk di hadapan, "nih."

Masaomi melotot, "Ini tempat umum, hei."

Menahan makanan dengan gigi, Shiori menyahut, "Mau atau tidak?"

Yang lelaki menggaruk kepala, menengok sekitar, lalu menyambar satu kentang yang bertengger di mulut Shiori dengan cepat. Ia langsung mengunyah dan mengumbar senyum, menahan malu.

Kekeh ringan terlantun. Masih dengan pose sama, si gadis meminta penawaran lagi, "Lagi, dong, cium."

"Ssst!" bisik Masaomi memalingkan pandang. Entah kenapa kekasihnya ini tidak bisa pandang tempat. Bermanja boleh, tapi kalau sampai di tempat umum… Masaomi tak habis pikir lagi. Caranya bicara, keelokannya berekspresi, rupanya yang memesona, serta perilakunya yang mengagumkan… Shiori selalu punya senjata untuk melumpuhkannya dalam sesaat.

Keduanya dimabuk cinta. Kalau sudah bersama, rasa-rasanya eksistensi orang sekitar jadi pudar keberadaannya.

Ah, dasar, Cinta.

...

..

.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda yang tengah mengenyam sepi di perpustakaan lantas menguar senyum lebar. Jadi jurnal ini berisi keseharian ibunya di masa lalu. Bukan hanya penasaran, ia sangat ingin tahu perasaan sang Ibu. Dengan membaca jurnal ini, ia yakin seluruhnya terjawab.

Merasa butuh ruang tersendiri untuk mendalami kisah, Seijuurou membawa jurnal dan dua buku tebal lainnya menuruni tangga. Menuju mesin fotokopi yang terletak dekat pintu keluar. Sambil mengukir senyum pada salah satu pelayan yang bertugas menjaga, ia mengoperasikan mesin. Dua halaman berikutnya lebih dulu disalin, sisanya dilanjutkan otomatis sambil meresapi isi kopian yang tercetak di kertas putih.

* * *

_February, 1_

_Aku suka,_

_Pada gerak bibirmu kala menyenandung cita,_

_Menghanyutkanku dalam tempo waktu yang kau sebut bahagia._

_Aku terpana,_

_Pada kalimat manis yang kau untai lewat cerita,_

_Seluk beluk kisah yang berakhir tawa._

_Aku terlena,_

_Pada parasmu saat berkata,_

_Hanya aku yang mampu membuatmu lepas tertawa._

_Meski kadangkali kutangkap duka lewat intonasi serakmu yang mengisyaratkan luka._

_Entah bagaimana mendeskripsikan perih yang kau rasa,_

_Dalam hal menyakiti, kita sama._

.

Barangkali memang duka punya cerita di balik semua gelutnya. Setiap kali Shiori kacau, Masaomi selalu ada untuknya. Baru saja semalam ia merutuki hal sepele, dari Suginami setelah pulang bekerja sang kekasih langsung meluncur. Meski malam selalu memersingkat pertemuan mereka, tak ada yang lebih baik selain bertukar cerita berdua. Masaomi berkata ingin keluar dari tempat kerjanya dan membuat usaha sendiri. Alasan utamanya karena Masaomi tak suka diperbudak perusahaan, ia merasa lebih dominan dan tak mau dipimpin siapa-siapa. Shiori mendukung penuh dan mereka berencana membangun bisnis berdua. Ada pun alasan utamanya adalah agar Masaomi bisa memiliki uang tambahan agar bisa ditabung sebagai modal nikah.

Ditemani sepi, di belakang gang rumah Masaomi menurunkan Shiori. Mereka memang sering pergi berdua, diam-diam, karena hubungan keduanya belum direstui orangtua. Shiori mencintai Masaomi, dan sebaliknya, tapi mengapa orang-orang sulit sekali memahami?

"Aku minta maaf, aku hanya cinta kamu."

Shiori menatap lamat-lamat. Belakangan ini ia tidak lagi merasa diprioritaskan. Apalagi di motor Masaomi seringkali ada sebuah helm yang digantungkan. Ia tidak tahu itu milik siapa, dan untuk apa. Tapi memang Shiori menutup diri dari mencari tahu. Entahlah.

"Shiori, tak ada yang kucintai selain kamu."

Masaomi terus merapa kalimat bermakna sama. Tapi ia sendiri masih belum mengerti, kenapa tak juga hanyut pada kalimat manis sang kekasih.

Dekap dieratkan. Hangat. Masaomi mengecup dahinya, "Hanya kamu yang kucintai."

Shiori tidak tahu. Barangkali memang Masaomi tengah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

...

..

.

* * *

Seijuurou menutup jurnal, sejenak menarik napas sebelum memersiapkan hati untuk lanjut ke halaman berikutnya. Sudut pandangnya mencari-cari, siapa tahu ada yang berusaha mengintip kelakuannya.

Yakin tak ada yang mengintai, sejumlah lembaram dilewati, tangannya menuntun ia membuka halaman jurnal yang memuat kisah di bulan april.

* * *

_April, 17_

_Pernah kita berbincang tentang kepercayaan. Masih di waktu dan langit yang sama, malam hari, rasanya seperti rutinitas momen itu kita sambangi. Kuhardik dirimu dengan ucapan khianat, kamu menampik dengan pembelaan. Kuselesaikan temu kita dengan perpisahan, kamu menolak, memangnya kamu siapa, pikirku. Lalu sekeji badai di tengah sengitnya cahaya matahari, kamu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkanku. Untuk beberapa saat aku melega. Sepuluh detik berikutnya, hancur tak kira._

_Kukatakan padamu aku tak bisa lagi percaya, dan jika memang harus berhubungan, tak ada unsur kepercayaam di antara kita. Kuharap relasi ini runtuh sebagaimana kau hancurkan aku dengan kemunafikanmu. Malam itu beda dengan malam-malam lainnya, karena aku merasa mau mati saja. Kalimat manis yang sering kau umbar adalah alasan mengapa aku mengakui diri sebagai idiot sedunia. Kutipan berbasis patah hati itu benar adanya, percaya adalah alasan menagapa ada kecewa._

_Di tengah derai air mata yang mengucur tanpa mau berhenti, kubilang kita telah selesai. Hatiku menyempit, tak ada lagi ruang untukmu. Kujabarkan semua salah dan janji-janji yang kau khianati, dan bagaimana caramu membuangku beserta harapan-harapan dan mimpiku untukmu. Kamu balas aku dengan pembelaan, bahkan setelah kau tersudut, kau tetap bertahan. Padahal kau tahu bersalah, tapi kau tidak menerima. Kau bilang aku salah paham, memangnya tahu apa kau tentang paham? Mengertikah kau perihnya ditusuk dalam-dalam?_

_Masih kuingat jelas bagaimana kamu tersenyum cerah, berkata bahwa duniamu bersinar karena aku di dalamnya. Namun pada waktu yang sama kamu sedang mendua. Aku tanyakan padamu soal ketidakjujuran, kamu diam, akhirnya mengakui kesalahan. Alasanmu semakin membuatku ingin mati. Aku lelah menderita, sakitnya masih terasa meski waktu sudah menghempaskannya bagai sampah busuk yang tak lagi bisa didaur ulang._

_Kusuruh kau pergi, kau menolak. Berkali-kali kuminta agar kau hengkang dari hadapku. Sebab aku sedang dalam luka yang menganga, sakitnya berceceran, aku pusing seketika. Kamu meminta maaf dan mengaku salah, berjanji takkan mengulang. Aku ingin tertawa, namun tak kuasa karena hatiku begitu lebam dan berdarah. Jadi kuputuskan untuk bereaksi, tapi yang keluar malah derasnya tangisan._

_Aku tak pernah mengungkit pemberian, tapi baru kali ini aku beberkan seluruh pengorbanan. Kuberikan duniaku untukmu bukan untuk kau main di belakangku. Kupercayakan hatiku padamu bukan untuk kau jadikan opsi kala kau jenuh memahami. Kuhibahkan segalaku padamu bukan untuk kau iris diam-diam. Alasan mengapa aku memusuhi malam itu adalah karena aku tak sadar darah dari luka hati yang menganga sudah tercecer di bumi. Gelagatmu piawai menarikan drama. Aku terhanyut dalam skenario penggelayutan derita. Kamu aktor terbaik, sutradara hebat, buktinya perih yang kau goreskan menyisakan naluri agar cerita kita berakhir saja._

_Kita terbiasa dengan pertikaian, banyak hal sepele yang terlalu remeh untuk ditengkarkan. Dan seringkali kita memilih bertahan, namun malam itu aku minta sudahan. Kamu tidak mau dan berujar akan memperbaiki semuanya. Kurespon, aku suda memaafkanmu tapi tak bisa lagi percaya padamu. Kutambahkan lagi, aku terlalu kuat untuk dijadikan alternatif. Aku memilih kokoh berdiri sendiri daripada diperlakukan sebagai opsi._

_Tak ada cinta yang bersisa malam itu. Kau pergi mengikuti kehendakmu, dan ekor mataku membuntuti lajumu. Aku sendirian di tengah malam, tepat sebagaimana kuinginkan. Aku terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menoleh sekitar, mungkinkah hadirku adalah ancaman. Jadi kuputuskan pulang, pulang yang bukan lagi dekapmu lah rumahku, dan menanggung semua resiko yang ada. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai aku terlelap karena lelahnya merana._

_Di penghujung malam aku terbangun dan membuka kotak pesan di ponsel seperti biasa. Kalimat-kalimat hangat yang biasa datang mencerahkan hari-hariku kini tak lagi kentara. Bayang-bayangku tentangmu terlalu jauh berekspetasi sampai detik itu juga aku merasa dibanting seketika. Pagi itu aku baru sadari, penyesalan terbesarku datang di hari yang menurutku tidak tepat. Aku telah kehilangan. Aku telah kehilangan duniaku._

_Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kukeluhkan kepada Yang Maha Segala, bahwa ini menyakitkan sekali. Aku ingin meraung, ingin melampiaskan, tapi tak tahu pada siapa. Kukoyakkan dada, berharap hatiku yang telah tercabik tak lagi merasakan pedihnya. Tapi semua sia-sia. Kehilangan adalah cara terbaik untuk membunuhku pelan-pelan._

_Aku mau mati rasa, tapi tak bisa karena terlanjur sengsara. Sakitku menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Aku lemas, pusing dan demam. Aku tak memiliki motivasi untuk hidup lagi. Kehilanganmu adalah perginya dunia. Apa artinya 'ada'ku, kalau kamu tak lagi menggenggam hangat tanganku untuk berjalan menjelajahi dunia?_

_Kuputuskan untuk menangis tanpa hening, tanpa bisu, tanpa jeda. Aku bisa gila._

.

Malam itu masih sama dengan sebelumnya. Masaomi segera meluncur dari Suginami untuk menemani Shiori berangkat kerja saat jadwalnya  _shift_  malam. Rutinitas mingguan yang sudah sebulan mereka jalani bersama.

Tersebutlah jika absen sekali lagi, maka  _fix_  Shiori di _drop out_  dari tempat bekerja. Alasannya, karena ia sering mangkir dan tak suka pada pekerjaannya. Kalau bolos, malah datang ke kantor Masaomi untuk minta ditemani. Memang perjalanan jauh, tapi apalah arti jarak bagi mereka yang jatuh cinta.

Hari itu, kebetulan yang merupakan garis takdir telah membawanya pada rasa penasaran. Ia tengah meminjam ponsel Masaomi karena bosan menunggu. Tidak sengaja ia menemukan sebuah  _chat_  yang—Shiori jelas sekali ingat  _chatroom_  itu tak pernah ada sebelumnya—dan Masaomi kecolongan.

Tanggalnya menunjukkan hari ini dan kemarin. Dalam obrolan itu seorang wanita berkata minta dijemput. Bahasanya santai sekali seolah memang sudah biasa, dan terhitung mesra jika hanya disebut teman biasa. Masaomi lalai, ia lupa menghapus sejarah obrolannya dengan si orang ketiga dan Shiori terlanjur mengetahuinya.

Sesak.

Cemburu parah.

Air matanya merembes seketika.

Saat itu pula Masaomi datang dengan sumringah, bercerita ada cerita lucu di kantornya. Saat Masaomi asik berkisah, Shiori sibuk meramaikan  _group chat_  di sosial medianya. Ia meminta saran pada kawan-kawannya setelah menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Keputusannya adalah bersuara. Shiori melempar  _handphone_ -nya ke Masaomi sambil bertanya, "Ini apa."

Ponsel yang dipakai Masaomi adalah milik Shiori, karena lelaki itu kehilangan ponselnya sejak empat bulan yang lalu.

Tak mampu Shiori mengangkat wajah, tapi ia yakin atmosfer yang memberat seketika telah merubah raut wajah Masaomi. Dengan penuh tekanan ia menjawab, "Ya, maaf, selama ini aku memang berangkat kerja bersama terus dengan dia."

Astaga.

Kali ini deras mengucur. Tak mampu lagi Shiori menahan. Dada yang asak akan perih menguasai tubuhnya, menjatuhkan mentalnya.

"Tapi kami tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya cinta kamu, Shiori, sungguh."

Semakin banyak Masaomi melontar kata cinta, bertubi-tubi hatinya ditikam. "Dari kapan?"

"Dua bulan terakhir ini ..."

Masih ia ingat jelas, selama ini mereka banyak bermesraan, menuturkan kalimat-kalimat sayang, namun di belakang mereka terjadi ketidakadilan. Shiori marah besar. Ia pukul Masaomi dengan ponsel, lalu membantingnya. "Kupinjamkan ponsel ini bukan untuk kamu 'main' di belakangku!"

Sebutlah kamu memercayakan apa yang berharga untukmu, lalu dia menggunakannya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tak kamu suka tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Apalagi kamu mencintainya, dan apa yang kamu nilai berharga.

"Pulang." tukas Shiori keras.

Masaomi menolak.

"Jangan temani aku lagi. Jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi. Pergi, pergi kamu dari hidupku."

Masaomi tetap bergeming.

Mereka terus berjibaku pada luka. Shiori menyuruh Masaomi pergi, dan Masaomi berkata tak akan meninggalkan Shiori sendirian. Caci maki terpaksa Shiori lontarkan, Masaomi tampak kaget, namun memaklumi karena memang posisinya ia yang salah.

Shiori tertawa dan berkata semua ini omong kosong. Apa yang mereka jalani, hadapi bersama, tak lain hanyalah bualan semata. Meski begitu Masaomi terus membela diri, tak ada apa pun di antara dirinya dan orang ketiga, lalu menilai Shiori berlebihan dan salah paham.

Dan Shiori keras kepala. Ia meminta selesai. Tak ada lagi yang perlu dilanjutkan dari hubungan penuh ketidakpastian. Masaomi kecewa, mengembalikan ponsel yang dipinjamnya tapi Shiori tak terima.

Hingga waktu tiba di pukul sebelas malam, dan memang Shiori menyadari satu hal. Ia telah dikeluarkan tanpa hormat dari tempatnya bekerja. Selain karena patah hati sebab berkaratnya harapan, ia tak mau mengingkar janji—seperti yang Masaomi lakukan. Ia pernah berjanji tak akan meninggalkan Masaomi sendirian, dan ia menepati, untuk terakhir kali.

"Tidak ada yang terakhir," kata Masaomi.

"Ini yang terakhir." sahut Shiori, masih dengan deras air mata.

Agar tak sama dengan Masaomi, ia rela meninggalkan kerja tanpa digaji. Padahal rencananya mau  _resign_  di akhir bulan agar mendapat bayaran atas lemburannya setiap hari, tapi kesempatan itu sirna karena logika tak hadir ketika hati terlampau disakiti.

Ia akan disebut sebagai orang terbodoh sedunia, dan keluarganya takkan habis mencaci.

Hingga jam satu malam, mereka telah menuntaskan semuanya. "Jika memang ini yang kamu mau, aku tak mau lagi memaksa."

Masaomi pergi. Tanpa ada menoleh sama sekali.

Shiori bungkam.

Ia menatap kosong pada laju kendaraan yang sepi. Pemandangan jalan raya menjadi tempatnya melarikan diri. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia menyadarkan diri dan pulang sendiri.

Sejenak ia merasa lega. Akashi Masaomi telah pergi dari kehidupannya. Tak ada lagi dekap, kecup dan tawa. Berikutnya adalah usaha untuk melupakan.

Shiori tertidur dan memimpikan sesuatu yang langsung dilupakannya ketika bangun. Ia cek notifikasi dan tak mendapati pesan familiar yang selalu menyinari harinya.

Saat itu pula ia menangis. Mencengkram bantal yang telah menopang kepalanya, lalu berpindah ke dadanya. Sakit, sakit sekali.

Kenapa rasa kehilangan baru muncul sekarang.

Ia tak bisa memutar waktu, takkan pernah bisa.

"Ya Tuhan, sakit sekali ...!" lirihnya, kadang juga meraung.

...

..

.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou menurunkan bacaan, mengembuskan napas berat. Tak pernah ia tahu lika-liku hidup sang Ibu sebegitu keras. Ia lantas membenci ayahnya atas apa yang tertulis di jurnal.  _Memang brengsek pria itu_ , batin Seijuurou.

Namun di sisi lain ia semakin penasaran, bagaimana kedua orangtuanya bisa berbaikan dan berujung menikah. Sejak ibunya meninggal, Seijuurou tak pernah lagi mendengar kisah-kisah bahagia yang kerap kali dilantunkan setiap malam.

Lalu halaman berikutnya dibuka.

.

.

.

**Tbc/end?**

**Lanjut, lah! Saya bakal tetep lanjut! XD**

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/n : Terima kasih sudah membaca X'DD
> 
> Saya udah mau mulai produktif nulis lagi, ehe. Mohon doa dan dukungannya(?) :')
> 
> oiya, bagi teman-teman yang suka baca webnovel, bisa dong di like punya saya X'D orific, sih. Webnovel dari situs .id (link di bio). Kalau mau jadi author di sana juga bisaaa X'D
> 
> Bisa dicek lewat bio saya yah :'D


End file.
